one year
by satsuke-rin
Summary: this is a story talking about the love shown between kakashi and iruka. pure kakairu fluff. yaoi. MY FIRT FANFIC EVA! @.@ please reveiw . if you do i send you big huggels!


One year, it had been one year since kakashi and iruka had started dating each other. Everyone had said it would never last. 'Kakashi is too cold he could never give iruka the love he needs' Some said others said 'iruka is too nice a guy he won't be able to deal with the copy Nin's life style'.

Well it had been a year since then and some people still believed it to be a mistake. After this latest event in Konohoa I highly doubt anyone would still agree. You don't already know about it? Well I'll just have to tell the story then...

Iruka had been having a good day ... no, a great day. First he'd woken up feeling unusually happy, then gone to the academy only to have every single child in his class well behaved...EVEN Konohamaru! Not to mention that kakashi would be back from his mission that night. Yes things were going wonderful.

Iruka was now finished the class at the academy and on his way home, he didn't have to be at the missions office tonight so now he could get home and mark the work the kids had done which meant that it would be just him and kakashi that night... from then things didn't go so well.

On the way home iruka had decided to go to the memorial stone. Once there iruka had found himself caught in a down pour. Not wanting to waste the effort iruka stayed anyway and payed respect to the many names of friends and family written there. It had been quiet for a while until iruka sensed a presence approaching from behind him. He tried to move fast to get out of the way but to no avail, just then a katana flew straight past his head imbedding itself in a tree just behind him. Desperately trying to see who his attacker was iruka jumped into the air landing in the tree where the katana had landed. Iruka looked around desperately for his attacker, only to find ... he wasn't there. Confused by this iruka was about to jump down from the tree when a gloved hand sealed his mouth. Quickly drawing a few senbons he thrust his elbow at the man's ribs while stabbing at his temple to try and kill him... Too slow, at that moment his attacker hit a nerve cluster at the back of his neck and he blacked out.

He woke up two hours later, with the sun already setting. Shifting he tried to stand up, only to have striking pains race up and down the length of his spine 'aargh!' he grumbled. Trying again he held onto the tree beside him and pulled himself up. Once standing he swayed dangerously and everything started to spin. He was cold and wet, not to mention he was covered in who knows how many injuries. Point is he felt like shit.

Iruka was sure if he dared look down at himself he'd regret it, so instead he slowly but surely started on his way home. He had no idea who it had been who had attacked him but he knew that as soon as he got his injuries taken care of he should report to the Hokage, he couldn't be that badly injured...could he?

An hour and a half later through much cursing and tripping iruka had finally made it to the steps that led to his apartment. Cursing once more for good measure he made his way up to the 2nd floor, this event in itself took 15 minutes. When iruka reached the door he reached into his pocket for the keys, but they weren't there. "Damn I must of lost them when I was attacked" 'hmmm maybe kashi's home...' as a last ditch effort iruka knocked on the door with as much force as he could (which sounded rather pathetic, but hay he was injured!)

Kakashi had made it home in relatively good time he thought, but had returned to an empty house? Where was iruka? "He always makes it home before me, probably just got caught up..." kakashi set about getting cleaned up from his mission. It had been a relatively easy mission, just long. Kakashi had not received any injuries at all and neither had anyone else which was surprising for an ANBU mission. Expecting to have a cheery teacher greet him when he came out of the shower, he was incredibly surprised to find the house still empty.

He decided on his favourite little porn book until iruka came home. After an hour and a bit of being alone in the apartment kakashi found himself extremely worried, and upon realising that he had been staring at the same page since he'd sat down... gave up.

After what seemed like hours of just starring at the door kakashi went to get up to change to looking out the window when he heard a knock at the door. "Could they knock any quieter?" he thought, suddenly he received a burst of adrenalin as he recognised the diming chakra signature at the door. "Iruka?" he said to himself as he sprinted to the door. Reefing the door open kakashi gasped and felt something tug at his chest.

There barely standing, in the door way, leaning heavily on his right side was a soaked iruka. He was bleeding heavily from a gash on his left shoulder a gash in his side and a large laceration on his wrist, not to mention all the bruises covering his fine form. Kakashi just caught iruka as he collapsed in the door way.

As quickly and carefully as possible kakashi picked iruka up bridal style, carrying him to the futon and placing him down gently. He raced into the bathroom and gathered the first aid kit and a warm face washer.

Placing the items down beside iruka on the floor he quickly bound Iruka's major injuries to stop the bleeding and bloody hell there were allot. The silver haired jounin paled at the thought of how iruka had gotten so badly injured, this feeling though was also accompanied by rage. How dare someone touch HIS dolphin! When he finds out who did this they're going to pay for hurting or even touching what is HIS!

After the major injuries had been bound he slowly and carefully took the rest (or what was left of) iruka's clothes off, bloodied and wet as they were.

He cringed when he thought about if he hadn't gotten home from his mission early, if he might have come home to never seeing his beloved dolphin again. No. he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that had happened.

Kakashi went into the bathroom and retrieved a new face washer. Bringing it out he proceeded to wash the dirt blood and grime off of his sleeping lover taking special care not to wake him up.

Once that was done he put a fresh pair of boxes and pyjama pants on iruka and draped a blanket over him to stop his fine trembling. Quietly he turned off the light and sat next to the sleeping chunnin on the futon, watching over him in his sleep. "I won't let them hurt you again" he said brushing a few stray strands of chocolate hair out of his lovers face "I'll protect you".

Iruka woke up a while later feeling warm and surprisingly comfortable... and were they arms? Carefully iruka opened his eyes but shut them immediately after because of the light in the room. "How are you feeling?" a deep voice asked him from behind. He swivelled around in kakashi's grasp to look up at him, deep concern covered his lover's unmasked face. "Hurts..." he said in a voice so hoarse it surprised himself. "You lost quite allot of blood, and chakra... not to mention you're covered in cuts and bruises." He said. "Sorry..." the teacher said. "w-what... there's nothing to be sorry for...it's not your fault some bastard decided to bash you up for a bit of money."

"Yes, but... you come home from a month long mission and first thing you have to do is look after your pathetic boyfr- mmhf!" he was silenced as the older man kissed him.

"...don't you dare EVER call yourself pathetic..." he said slowly and dangerously low.

There was a long stretch of silence and when kakashi went to say something else, he looked down to find his dolphin had fallen back asleep. Smiling lightly he shifted to get into a better position. He spent the silence by simply watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the younger mans chest, the breaths looked hesitant and slightly laboured, but he was breathing that's what was important.

At around midnight, iruka woke up feeling ...well ...shit.

He must have moved because a hand found its way into his hair, stroking and combing through it with long pale fingers. "How you feeling?" the scarecrow asked. "Much better" iruka replied, snuggling into the older man.

"Are you comfortable?" kakashi said amusement clear in his voice.

It was this point he seemed to realise the fact that he was currently laying on top of the older man with his back against his chest.

Kakashi chuckled at the faint blush that crept across tanned skin. "Cute" he said barely even a whisper, though the other did hear him evidently, due to the half-hearted glare the older man received. This though only proved further amusement to kakashi as the chuckling arose again, causing a deep rumble to emanate from the man's chest.

Iruka smiled gently at the antics of his lover. He was always so caring and gentle with iruka and it was one of the things he loved about the man, but it was his laugh that truly made the teacher's day feel worthwhile.

The stroking resumed as iruka told kakashi of what had happened. The anger was evident in the copy Nin's eyes as he told him of how he had awoken, battered and Brocken. To most other people the anger wouldn't have been as obvious, but to iruka it was as clear as crystal. Of course it helped that kakashi never wore his mask when he was with iruka, it had become evident quite early on that iruka despised the mask. I mean why would anyone want to cover up such a handsome face? That was beyond iruka... although he would admit that being the only one kakashi ever truly relaxed his stiff and bored exterior with... did make him feel quite... special.

As iruka finished explaining the situation they fell into an awkward silence. After a few seconds of more deafening silence iruka made to move, only to be pulled straight back down to the futon and pinned there by two strong yet gentle arms. The copy Nin was now hovering over iruka faces mere inches apart. The older man leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the others soft and plump lips. He leered for a few more seconds before sitting up suddenly and doing a number of hand sighs and slamming his hand down onto the floor, there was a puff of smoke as pakun appeared. The pug looked board until he noticed the bandaged chunnin that was being hovered over protectively by kakashi. The dog's eyes widened as he jumped up inspecting the chunnin himself. Iruka and kakashi just let him. The little Nin dog had grown quite fond of iruka, and quite protective. Iruka was pakun's favourite person besides his master. The dog now finished his screening test spun to the jounin still hovering just above iruka. "Who did this!" the pug ground out, anyone who was to see the small ankle bitter right now would instantly fear for their lives.

The copy nin, who had the same intensity in his eyes said "I don't know, I'll give you the details of what I know then you must go to the Hokage and inform her to send out an ANBU team to find the man, he seems to be a high ranked ninja and for him to do this to MY iruka ... .pay!" the nin dog nodded talked about what had happened and then was gone in another puff of smoke.

It was silent for a while until iruka felt a hand caress his face, only then did he seem to realize he had shut his eyes again. He let the jounin run cool soothing fingers along his face, relishing in the contact he had missed so dearly. He gasped as he felt the older man lick his lip eyes snapping open staring wide eyed at the man barely an inch away. Slowly kakashi lent down capturing those hypnotic lips with his own, tong sliding in and tasting the unique taste which was iruka. The kiss was passionate and caring... yet... there was desperateness? When the need for air became too much they slowly broke apart. Speaking so that his lips barely glanced over the others kakashi said "I can't tell you how much I missed you...and...W-when I saw you like t-tha...that... I thought... I was going to lose you" his voice cracked and his throat sounded tight. Iruka lifted his arm to run his fingers through the others gravity defying hair when a hand firmly grasped his, holding it just in front of his lips.

"Let me show you... how much you mean to me" he whispered hoarsely, kissing the tanned hand in front of him. Iruka's eyes widened as he realised what the other had said _'he couldn't be serious... could he? I don't know if my body could handle him in this state right now...' _iruka thought, despretly trying to come up with something.

But there was no way he was going to be able to talk now-_crap._ Hands slid over his already naked torso carefully avoiding injuries. Crap kakashi knew how to make him feel good.

The scarecrow lightly added small amounts of chakra to his finger tips, letting it seep through the others skin and sooth aching muscles. He lightly ran his calloused thumb over the dolphin's nipple earning him a gasp and a shuddering breath, as the other tried desperately not to scream at the slight touch. Smirking kakashi started to trace small delicate scars with his tong, dipping into the others belly button eliciting a soft moan.

"ka-kakashi..."iruka moaned, voice cracking slightly.

Continuing his journey down, the copy Nin's mouth was met with the most annoying barrier known to man. I mean seriously what was the point of wearing clothes in the house any way, it's not like they would stay on for very long. Not with kakashi round anyway.

Swift fingers quickly slid off the pants and boxers underneath in one quick motion. Looking up the older man was met with a sight that took his breath away.

Lying with his head tossed to the side was his dolphin. Chocolate locks which had long ago been set free from there prison lay splayed around his face some of which either framing his tanned face or laying draped across it. Mouth slightly open, panting for air and eyes screwed shut from trying not to scream out in ecstasy. _Beautiful..._

Iruka was glad when the onslaught on his nerve system paused. Maybe if he could just catch his breath he could remind kakashi why this was such a bad idea, because really it was just-_oh! Shit! _Iruka gasped as he felt something hot and moist engulf his erect member. Cracking open a lust hazed eye the chunnin glanced down to find two mismatched eyes staring at him intently and _holy fuck_ that was his _mouth _doing those wicked things to his body.

The copy Nin swirled his tong around the tip of the man's erection, pausing and applying pressure to the slit on the tip of the now leaking member. Noticing the gasp kakashi put his mouth over his lover's dick, bobbing his head at an agonizingly slow pace. He looked up just to catch two lust hazed eyes staring at him. _...I love you ruru...so very much..._

The jounin then alternated between massaging his lover's balls and bobbing his head up and down. After awhile kakashi started humming, this was too much for iruka and he moaned his lovers name in a loud voice. Iruka tried to arch his back but a pale hand help him down, as he came in his mouth he watched as his kashi swallowed the creamy mix _...shit kashi..._

Slowly kakashi crawled back up so that he was hovering above the man he loved so dearly. His eyes were full of love and lust. Leaning down he kissed the man tenderly before lifting the blanket up and covering them both.

He drew the chunnin to his chest, raping arms protectively around his waist. After iruka had caught his breath, he looked up at his kashi and stared deep into his eyes, looking for some answer to what had just happened. The older man, as if reading the unasked question, frowned and said "you are in no condition to go any further!" iruka gave him a shocked look and his frown deepened, "all I said was that I wanted to show you how much I loved you...not how much I missed you, because if I did that, you wouldn't have been able to walk for the rest of the week!" he said voice triumphant.

At that comment the teacher blushed red hot, quickly averting his gaze down to his lover's chest. The copy nin smirked and then lent down and whispered hoarsely in his ear "of course... that doesn't mean I won't retrieve my welcome home gift later..." drawing the now scarlet chunnin closer he buried his head in the chocolate locks, muffling his deep throated chuckle from the others reaction. _...you have no idea how much I love you...my ruka..._

Okay peoples.... so should I do a sequel? U know like one where kakashi finally gets his... ahemm!... welcome home gift??? Well anyhow plz review... this is my first fanfic EVER so ... tell me what y'all think... Kk??? Oh and sequel? No sequel? sequel? No sequel? sequel? No sequel? sequel? No sequel?... annoying aren't I??? ^^


End file.
